Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story
by lynzylu
Summary: Looking for a story that you can read for a long time? I love those stories. So for my first one, I'm making it long. First ever story, constructive criticism is accepted. Hope is a young girl living in the Kanto region of the Pokemon world with a big destiny. Her adventures will take her to all five regions, and all with her partner, Delilah. Rated T for stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story ever! misstresssasori hasn't quite finished her first chapter to the other half yet, but she will. Hope you enjoy! (Oh, and I have a tendency to switch between past-tense writing and present-tense. If you see that, tell me and I'll fix it A.S.A.P)  
**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**Get It Started!**

Hope wandered in Route 1. Wandered and thought. Thought about her mother, her father, Professor Oak, and what would happen later that day. It was her tenth birthday, so Professor Oak was giving her the first Pokémon to start her career as a Pokémon Trainer. She knew what she wanted. A Bulbasaur. Ever since the great Ash Catchum retired, the rules of the Pokémon League changed. The last battle is fought with one Pokémon. The first one a trainer ever receives. Most don't make it past the final battle.

Hope was a small girl with a liking for pink and white. She wore a pink and white ball cap, styled the same as Ash's. She also wore white pants with three pink stripes going up the side of each leg, pink and white runners, and a pink and white bomber jacket. She had bronze hair that went just past shoulders and brown eyes, with fair skin. Overall, she was a very pretty girl. But, she was very strong. She trained hard every day with uncle in his gym with his Sandslash. He beat Ash a long time ago!

But, one thing really separated Hope from the other girls in Pallet Town, the place she was born. She had psychic powers! Her IQ was high above the average ten year-old's, but when she was born, she was blessed with the psychic abilities of the legendary Pokémon Mew. The only ability she didn't receive was the empathy abilities. It was probably for the best, though. Handling her own emotions was hard enough. She had the strangely pointed ears and the ability to jump to unimaginable heights without assistance. She could land from just as high without a scratch. She could really take a beating too. She was just a natural survivor.

There was a sudden disturbance. Hope felt as if she was being watched being watched. She surveyed the area, her trained eyes looking for any sign of movement.

"Alright! I know you're there. It's impolite to spy on girls, so GTFO!" She yelled. A bush to her right rustled. She got into a fighting stance, when an egg rolled out from it.

[? POV]- _So, this is one who will carry on my legacy. The first girl in the line. Let's see how she does with this Pokémon. She won't go far, that's for sure!_

[Regular POV]- _What's that? A Pokémon egg?_ Hope picked up the round object. It was a pink egg with pale spots on it. It fascinated her, so she put it in the breast pocket of her jacket and ran home. Her father will know what it was, surely! The girl jumped down the ledge near home, and entered the small town, then rushed into her house.

xXxXxXxXx

"Father, Father! Look what I found on Route 1! It's an egg!" Hope's father was a man in his mid-thirties, with the signature sign of father-ship being the bronze hair. He was sitting on the couch watching the PokéOlympics. Her father was a ruined man. He was an alcoholic and a drug addict. But he was determined to stop, for his daughter's sake. And it was going well. No withdrawal yet.

"Is that so? Let me see." On top of being her dad, he was a skilled Pokémon researcher. Hope pulled the egg out of her jacket and showed him. He examined it closely.

"This is-" he gasped.

"What is it?"

"This appears to be a Skitty egg.".

"Preposterous! Skitty is an uncommon Pokémon from the Hoenn region!"

"Here, I'll give Professor Birch a call. He can confirm it."

Hope's dad opened his laptop. There was a buzzing sound, then a voice that said, "Hello?" It was Professor Birch from Hoenn!

"Hello Professor Birch. It's me." Hope's father greeted.

"Ah, David! Good to here from you! What can I help you with?" The younger man asked. This Professor Birch, like all of the professors, was the son of the previous Professor Birch who helped Ash.

"Do you remember my daughter, Hope? Well, she made an unusual discovery on Route 1. It appears to be a Skitty egg." David displayed the egg.

"Yes, that's definitely a Skitty egg. But what in the world is it doing in Kanto I wonder...?"

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah that's what we thought. Hope, get the door, please. Thank you very much. Bye Birch." The girl ran to get the door. Open up, and, surprise surprise, it was her uncle and his Sandslash!

"Uncle!" Hope hugged the old man.

"Hey, Hope. Happy birthday!" Her great uncle greeted. Sandslash made a cher-cher sound.

"Nice to see you too Sandslash." Hope patted him on the head.

"I'm giving you your birthday present." The man said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Here it is." He pulled out a little cube.

"What is it?" Hope tilts her head.

"Come outside and I'll show you." The two walked outside.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Watch this" The man threw the cube. It exploded in a flash of light, and before them appeared the gym! Her uncle's gym, the one she'd trained so hard in since she was three.

"Uncle... You're giving me the gym?"

"Yep. You can use it to train your Pokémon."

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I'll use it well!" Hope hugged her uncle tightly.

"Here, I'll show you how to make it small again. He led his niece over to the entrance. "Under this flap is a hidden button, see?" He showed her a red button. "Here, press it." Hope does, and it all shrank back down into a cube.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Hope picked up the cube.

"Hope!" David yelled from the house. Hope turned. The man was at the door holding a bag. It was a pink and white one-strap backpack.

"Dad! Thank you!" Hope ran over and hugged the man.

"Here, let's see how it fits." David put the bag on his daughter. "Perfect! You can put the cube there. And, this was from your mom for your tenth birthday." He handed her a Pokéball.

"A Pokéball?"

"A Pokéball your mother designed. It's a mix of a Moon and a Luxury Ball. Use it for the best Pokémon you come across. But remember, it will work best on one that evolves with a Moon Stone." The man explained.

"I will." Hope smiled.

"Now quickly! You need to go to Professor Oak! He's probably waiting!" David pushed Hope in the direction of Route 1.

xXxXxXxXx

"Alright! I'm off! Bye, Dad! Bye, Uncle!" Hope took off running, with excitement. Her journey was starting! But as She's running, something very, very bad happens. Something every teenage girl is afraid of when walking alone at night. Yep, you guessed it. Rapist. The man grabbed her wrist and threw her into the forest.

"You're a pretty little girl, you know that?" Hope struggled against this terrifying man, but he was strong, even compared to her!

"Ngh, let go of me, you creep!" Hope screamed.

"No one can hear you. Now, let's see how pretty you are without those clothes." He said, licking his lips, and looking Hope over with interested eyes. He undoes her jacket, revealing her pink sports shirt.

_Ah! No, I don't want this! Someone, anyone, HELP!_ Hope screamed in her head, hoping someone would catch the thought wave. The man was just starting to pull down her pants, when they both heard a loud crack.

"What was that?" The rapist demanded. Another crack, and a thought.

_"__I'll help you, just hold on!" _a little voice in Hope's head says. Another crack, and a bright flash! The egg in her jacket, which was now on the ground, exploded, revealing a little pink Pokémon.

"Nyaaaaaaaah!" The little thing yowled as it harshly rammed into the man's head. He fell over unconscious. Hope put her jacket and backpack back on and ran.

"C'mon, little Pokémon! Let's go!" She yelled back.

"Nyah!" It meowed as it raced after her. She ran until she reached Prof. Oak's laboratory. She bursts inside, the little Pokémon that saved her right on her tail.

xXxXxXxXx

"Professor Oak! Sorry to keep you waiting. Some stuff happened on Route 1 and..." Hope panted. Professor Gary Oak was a kind old man with white hair wearing a lab coat.

"I understand. Now then, about the Pokémon following you..." Oak spotted the little pink cat.

"Nyah!" The kitten pawed the air.

"Oh, right! That's the Pokémon that hatched out of the egg I found on Route 1 before I left!" Hope explained.

"Is that what kept you?"

"... Umm, yes. That's what it was. I ran back to show Dad. He and Prof. Birch said it was a Skitty egg. Looking at it now, seems they were right." It was true. The Pokémon standing before them was a baby Skitty.

"Interesting. Did you catch it?" Oak asked.

"Ah! No, I haven't! I should probably do that." Hope pulled out her mother's Pokéball. _This Pokémon saved me. It deserves to live in this ball. _She threw the ball at the cat, and the ball instantly flew back, the Skitty caught.

"There. You're first Pokémon. Now then, come look at the Pokémon I have here for you." Oak walked over to a machine.

"I have my first Pokémon, and you're still giving me one?"

"Did I promise you a Pokémon on your tenth birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will keep my promise. We have Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Which one would you like?"

"Bulbasaur, please." Oak handed Hope a Pokéball.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" She called as she threw the ball into the air. It opened, and in a flash of light, the little green grass-type Pokémon appeared.

"Bulba!" It said. It turned and smiled at its new trainer.

"Now then, shall we give these two nicknames?" Oak asked.

"Yes. Bulbasaur will be Petal..." Hope started to think.

"And the Skitty?"

"Well, she'll evolve into a Delcatty, so... Delilah."

"Petal and Delilah. Excellent!" The professor clapped his hands.

_"__Delilah? Hmm... I could get used to that."_ the little voice from before said in Hope's head.

_"__Yay! I'm a petal! Does that mean I'll become a flower one day?" _a different voice said.

"Umm... Professor? You know about my abilities, right?" Hope asked the old man.

"Yes, why?"

"I think my Pokémon are talking to me."

_"__Damn straight! You figured it out. You're pretty smart_._"_ the Skitty's voice huffed.

"We'll of course I'm smart, you little pink ball of fluff! I'm psychic!" Hope turned to it.

_"__Well, sooorry, Miss Psychic."_ she retorted, due to the fact that the voice sounded like a girl.

_"__Would you two quit bickering?!" _Petal yelled in her mind.

Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Petal." She bent down and rubbed the Bulbasaur's head. Delilah hung her head. "What, you want some love, too?" Hope petted the kitten. She began to purr.

_"__I could get used to this."_ Delilah said in the psychic's head as she stretched.

"Of course you could, Delilah. Of course you could."

xXxXxXxxx

"Bye, Professor Oak!" Hope called as she ran towards Viridian City.

"Goodbye, Hope! Have a safe journey! Don't forget to work on your Pokédex!" Oak called back.

"I won't!" the girl turned away and ran. Oak had given her a pink Pokédex to help him with his research. Running toward the next inhabited area, Delilah asked her something.

_"__Hey, so, where are we going?"_

_"__Viridian City, so we can find our first gym"._

_"__Viridian City? Gym? I was born a hour ago, can you explain all of this to me?"_ So Hope started with the gyms. There were eight gyms in Kanto region. Then she moved onto the regions, of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. After Delilah got all the information she needed, she grew silent. Hope stopped to take a break.

"Hey, you! Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" A boy's voice called. It was a boy with dark brown hair.

"Yeah. Why?" Hope asked.

"Just starting out, huh? My name's Bradley. I'm a Pokémon Trainer too. I started last week."

"Cool. Why does this matter?" Hope turned away.

"Because I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle!" Hope perked up. She'd been itching for a fight since Delilah hatched.

"Alright, let's do it." She pulled Petal's Pokéball from her bag.

"Alright, Charmander, go!" The boy threw a familiar red and white ball.

_The odds are already against me in this battle. Grass- type Pokémon are weak against Fire- types! _but she followed through with my plan."Petal, lets do this!" She threw the ball, and my little green dinosaur appears.

"A Bulbasaur? Ha! You don't stand a chance!" Bradley boasted.

"Razor Leaf." Hope said blandly. She's bored. Little sharp leaves flew at the Charmander. They cut the poor little thing up!

"Charmander! Ngh, Ember!"

"Dodge it." Seeing the successful, nimble dodge, Hope wasn't so bored. "Vine Whip!" She called out.

"Bulba!" Vines flew and wrapped around the fire lizard. Petal threw him into a nearby tree.

"Charmander!" Bradley dashed toward his poor Pokémon. It was unconscious. "Good job, bud. Now, Pidgey!" He returned his Charmander and released a Pidgey. "Pidgey, Whirlwind!" It's wings created a tornado that smacked into Petal.

"Petal!" Hope ran toward the flown away Bulbasaur. She was also unconscious.

"Is that your last Pokémon?" Bradley laughed. _"__Hope! Let me out! I can take his Pidgey!"_ Delilah insisted.

_"__Alright."_ Hope pulled out the Skitty's Pokéball.

**Author's Note: So that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Please review and look out for Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story by misstresssasori, or Delilah will bite your hand off. Next chapter will be a while, sorry!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again, back with the second chapter of Heroes Born and Made! Hope you liked my last chapter, because this chapter's got the main villains in it. If you've played the original games, read the animes, or watched the show, you'll know this unforgettable team of baddies. I typed this on a computer so I don't have the comma over Pokemon or anything similar, as shown. But I'll make it work. I still have no news about misstresssasori's Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story, but I'll bother her til' she finishes it. So here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**Team Rocket Takes Over!**

"It's over now. Delilah!" Hope called as she threw her mother's Pokeball. In a dazzling flash of pink light, Delilah the Skitty appeared.

"Wha-" Bradley gasped. He did NOT see that coming.

"Delilah, Tackle!" the kitten flew at the enemy Pidgey, bringing it to the ground. "Scratch!" Delilah's claws unsheathed at lightning speed and delivered at swift blow to the wing. "Pound!" Sheathing the claws, the Skitty punched the bird in the face. "Delilah! That's enough!" Delilah backflipped off of her opponent and landed close to her trainer.

"Pidgey!" Bradley scooped up the tiny bird. "Good work. Get some rest." He returned it to it's Pokeball. "It's your first day, right. You're already an amazing trainer. Your Pokemon seem to like you. And where'd you get the Skitty?"

"It's egg rolled out of a bush while I was hanging out on Route 1."

"Really? Talk about luck... Wait, are you Hope?"

"Yes, why?"

"That would explain a lot. I'm Bradley Oak. Professor Oak is my grandfather."

"Whoa, really?!" Hope's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He gave you a Pokedex, right? I've got one too." He pulled out a red Pokedex.

"Yeah, he did." Hope showed Bradley her pink one.

"Wow, that's awesome! But hey, I'm gonna get you back for beating me, okay?"

"We'll see about that one. I'll probably just kick your butt again." Hope started to laugh.

"So I guess that makes us rivals, now doesn't it?" Bradley put out his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Hope took it, and they shake firmly.

xXxXxXxXx

"See you later, Bradley!" Hope called back as she raced toward her destination. He had told her that the gym was closed, so that meant that she only had to make three stops. The Pokemon Center, the PokeMart, and the Pokemon Trainers' School to get her license as a Pokemon Trainer.

"See you! I swear I'll beat you next time!" he called back.

"You can try!" And with that, she turned and ran. But about halfway there, two tussling birds flew out of a tree. They landed in front of her. One was a healthy looking Spearow, while the other was a torn up Pidgey. They were fighting over a dead Weedle. With a swipe to the face, the Pidgey let go, and the Spearow flew away with it's prize. Hope walked over and picked up the little bird.

_"Hey, are you alright, little Pidgey?" _Hope asked it with her ability.

_"Food…"_ It replied. The poor thing was starved! So Hope carried it to Viridian City. But when she got there, she suddenly didn't want to go in so badly anymore.

xXxXxXxXx

Team Rocket grunts were everywhere! They patrolled the whole town, and that meant bad news. There was probably a grunt running the PokeMart, a grunt forcing Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center to work for them, and the worst part, a grunt running the Pokemon Trainers' School.

_"This is __Viridian __City__, right? What's with all the guys in uniform?" _Delilah asked.

_"They're Team Rocket. They run most of the Kanto and Johto regions through force. My role model, Ash Catchum defeated them, as well as the evil organizations from the other regions, Team Aqua and Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma. But Team Rocket came back, and they run all of the other teams around the world too."_

_"And what are they doing here?"_

_"Probably trying to make a perimeter around __Pallet __Town__, the one place they could never touch."_

_"Is __Pallet __Town__ important to them?"_

_"I guess so. They probably believe in the old legends about a hero that will protect the world from evil being born in __Pallet __Town__ every three generations. It's supposed to be a load of shit, but if it were to be real, Ash would've been one. But if so, then there isn't a hero this time, because Ash didn't have any kids, and he was an only child. So trying to get there for that reason is stupid."_

"Hey, you!" Hope jumped. A Team Rocket grunt was walking toward Hope. His nametag read: Maverick

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah. Are you from Pallet Town?"

"No, I'm from Cinnabar Island. What's Pallet Town?"

"Dammit! Pallet Town is the place where a hero is born every three generations. Our boss says it's a girl and that the she was starting her journey today. He said she'd have a Skitty with her…" He looked right at Delilah.

_Oh shit… _"Del, run!" Hope did a no-handed cartwheel over Maverick and booked it to the Pokemon Center. And she was right about the grunts inside. She kicked the closest guy in the gut, and flying kicked the other in the face. "Nurse Joy! I found this Pidgey out on Route 1! Can you take care of it and heal my Bulbasaur if I hold the reinforcements off?"

"Umm, sure. Will your other Pokemon be okay?" Nurse Joy took the Pidgey and the Pokeball.

"Who, Delilah? Yeah, she'll be fine."

Hope turned to her attackers _"__Del__, can you use an attack that can hit a lot of enemies at a distance" _

_"Can I use an attack like that? Watch and learn, Hope. Watch and learn." _Then Delilah opened her mouth, and used an attack that is definitely NOT on the Skitty Move-List. Fireballs shot out of her mouth at lightning speed.

_"__Del__, what da fuck is this?! Skittys aren't supposed to be able to use Ember!"_ Hope's eyes widened in shock

_"I guess I'm just special then, now aren't I?"_

Team Rocket members got burned as they fled in shock and fear. Nurse Joy came from out of the back room with Petal's Pokeball and a healthy Pidgey.

"Oh, my. Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy handed her bundle to Hope.

"Don't mention it. Team Rocket scum like that needs to be put in their place."

"Certainly. Well here, take this." Nurse Joy reached into her pocket and pulled out a little collar thingy. Hope took it.

"What is it?"

"It's a collar. It's for your Skitty. It's a Pink Scarf, which raises your Pokemon's cuteness for Pokemon contests, a Pink Bow, to increase the power of Normal-type attacks, and a Cresselia Bell, which restores your Pokemon's health, makes them like you more, and prevents against nightmares." It was a pink collar with a same colored bow at the back, with a bell. The bell was white at the top and slowly turned light green as it went down.

"Thank you." Hope tied it around Delilah's neck.

"It's the least I can do."

_"You're making me wear a collar?!" _Delilah demanded.

_"Yes. It'll help in battle."_

"Well, you should probably go. You came for your license, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. I should probably get that done. Thanks Nurse Joy!" Hope ran outside and headed for the Pokemon Trainers' School, with a new light in her eyes and her heart. She could be just like Ash, beating up Team Rocket! But she would have to start with her license before she could do any of that. So she set the idea in her mind. She would take care of Team Rocket once and for all.

**Author's Note: So that's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be another while, but I'll get it done A.S.A.P. Keep reading for news for about misstresssasori's Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story. Stay tuned and review, or Delilah will burn you with her unnatural ability to use Ember. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, lynzylu here! Back with Chapter 3 of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story. Took me a while again, and I'm still on a computer, so no commas. Too bad. I'll fix it when I get iPod back. Chapter 3, where we meet a mysteriously laid back character in a forest. Who knows what he may have in store for our protagonist. Have fun reading!**

**Heroes Born and Made  
**

**The Hero Rises  
**

**Into the Woods!**

The Pokemon Trainers' School was a small building, with a little arena, desks for many more students than there were, a blackboard, and a little machine in the corner. Hope dug through her bag, praying that her father, David, hadn't forgotten her papers. She pulled out a big brown folder.

_"What's this place? Looks boring."_Willow, the Pidgey from Route 1, who was now safely tucked away in a Pokeball, asked.

_"It's the Pokemon Trainers' School. To most people, school_ is_ boring." _

Hope walked up to the instructor at the small desk. Looking around, Hope realized how much Team Rocket had affected the Pokemon world. There was like, five other trainers there besides her. It made her sad because her uncle had told her stories of his days when Ash was still around to save the world, how there had been other trainers around every corner. Now to see five, Ash would break down.

"Hello, my name is Hope. I'm here from Pallet Town to get my license. This is my schoolwork. Tests, projects, and a note from my dad, 'cause I've been homeschooled." Hope tossed the folder onto the desk. The instructor looked it over carefully. After a while, he put everything back.

"Come with me. We'll print out your license." He walked over to the machine in the corner. "Now stand here on this X, and we'll take a picture." Hope walked over and stood on the duct tape X. There was a buzzing sound and a click. Then the whole machine buzzed, and out popped a plastic card. The teacher handed it to Hope.

Her license was pink, with a full body picture of her. It said, "This license is proof that Hope Canzion has been acknowledged as a Pokemon Trainer by the Pokemon League." The teacher also gave her a little pink case. She opened it, and it had eight strangely shaped slots.

"A badge case?"

"Yes, of course. Where are you going to keep your badges without it? Would you also like a ribbon case?"

"For keeping ribbons from Pokemon Contests? Sure, thanks." He gave her another pink case.

xXxXxxxXx

"Good luck, young lady! Be careful in Viridian Forest! It's been awful strange there lately! And steer clear of Beedrills at all cost!" the old teacher yelled as Hope ran towards the exit of Viridian City. She exited the town, and looked around.

"… Shit, I went the wrong way!" Hope yelled as she realized she was back on Route 1.

_"Smooth, Hope. Smooth."_ Delilah said as she yawned from on the girl's shoulder, where she was the whole time.

"I didn't see you correcting my sense of direction."

_"Not my job. My job is to battle and be obnoxious. Not correct you. And when did my name change from Delilah to __Del__?"_

"When I panicked. And besides, it's easier to say. Your name is still Delilah, I'll just call you Del for short. Now I'm gonna go the other way now."

After finally reaching the CORRECT side of town, Hope entered Viridian Forest. Best way to describe it? A shit load of trees and grass. Delilah jumped down from her perch, stretched, and sat down.

_So now what? This place is like a maze! And it smells like Beedrill."_

"Well, I hope we don't run into one. That teacher said to avoid them at all costs."

_"Well the scent is everywhere. It'll be hard to not run into some. It's weird though. I have a feeling that Beedrill are supposed to be rare here. Must be some Pokemon instinct."_

"Must be. Anyways, this place isn't a maze. It's a clear path to Pewter City. C'mon." So they walked. And they walked some more. And they walked some more. Then finally…

xXxXxXxXx

_"Hope, Beedrill! Coming this way, fast!"_ It was true. Soon, the dangerous Bug/Poison-type Pokemon were upon them, and they were PISSED.

"Run!" They ran as fast as they could through the forest, and soon lost the Beedrill. They came across a little sunny hill. And on that hill, there was a man. A teenager, actually. He looked about sixteen, was a little big around the middle, and wore a T-shirt, sweatpants, and a long purple scarf. He had a Pokemon egg cradled in his arm.

"Umm… What are you doing?" Hope asked.

"I'm relaxing. What else?" he replied.

"In a dangerous place like this? There are Beedrill running wild and angry all over the forest!"

"They haven't bothered me yet." He sighed.

_"Hope, this guy is weird. He's got this scent to him. The Beedrill smell is everywhere except around him!"_

_"What? You're joking, right?"_

_"Not a chance. I'm dead serious."_

"That's an unusual Pokemon for one who lives in the Kanto region." Hope flinched.

"Umm, yeah. It's egg rolled out of a bush."

"Hmm…" The teen got a concentrated look on his face.

_"Hope, you're psychic, right? What's he thinking?"_

_"You want me to read his mind?!"_

_"Well, yeah. Why, is that a problem?"_

_"Yes! That's intruding on another person's privacy! I can't do that!"_

"You have a strange power, don't you?" Hope actually jumped this time.

"What?! No, that's silly."

"No, it's really not. Strange things have been happening all over the world lately. Having one girl with psychic powers isn't all that strange." Hope heard a buzzing behind them.

"The Beedrill! Quick, they're coming! Run!" Hope rushed up and grabbed the teen by the arm just as the Beedrill came through the trees. Suddenly, a big purple blur attacked the Beedrill, and they fled with angry buzzes. The boy had an angry concentrated look on his face.

"Wh-what? You… Was that your Pokemon?!" Hope stuttered.

"Yep. Nidokings. Nothing like them in the whole world."

_A Nidoking?! Who is this guy?! _"Y-yeah. No kidding."

"Indeed. Anyways, are you going to Pewter City?"

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Could I travel with you?"

"Sure."

xXxXxXxXx

So the teenage boy and Hope took his shortcut out of the forest. On the way, Hope caught a female Nidoran, and named her Queenie. When they reached Pewter City, Hope re-noticed his egg.

"So, what's with the egg? Like, what Pokemon is it"

"It's a Pokemon of great power." The boy said.

"What is it?"

"It's a… Actually, I have no idea." He admitted.

"Oh. Well, anyways, I'm Hope. I'm a Pokemon Trainer. And this is my Skitty, Delilah." Hope introduced.

"My name is Blaze. I'm a Pokemon Trainer too, though I'm probably a bit more experienced than you, huh? You're here to fight Ruby, the Gym Leader? So you just got your license in Viridian City. Oh, and this is my egg."

"Yeah. Well, I should probably head to the gym. You wanna come?"

"Uh, no thanks. I can show you where it is, but I won't go in with you."

"Oh, okay." So he shows me the gym. It's near the far exit of town.

xXxXxXxXx

"See, you later, Blaze! And thanks!" Hope called out to the experienced trainer.

"Goodbye, Hope! We'll meet again. I know we will!" he called back.

I turn to face the Pewter City gym.

_"Are you ready for this, Hope?" _Del asked.

"I was born ready."

**A/N: So that's chapter 3! misstresssasori has Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story up now, so go check it out! And don't forget to review, or else Blaze's Nidoking will use Body Slam on you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone, it's me, lynzylu. I know, I know, this took FOREVER to come out, but I'm back with chapter 4 of Hope's Story! I didn't pre-plan this one, so I had to make it up as I went, so if it's not as good as my other chapters, sorry. So this time, Hope takes on the Pewter City gym leader, Ruby. How will it go? Will our young heroine win against this challenge? Will we meet the mysterious Blaze again? Find out, in chapter 4 of Heroes Born and Made! (I was also listening to the Pokemon Theme song while writing this :p) P.S: I'm terrible at writing battles, so if this chapter is bad, I'm sorry.**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**We Will Rock You!  
**

Hope entered the Pewter City gym, ready to go. She only had one Pokemon that was effective in this gym, but who knows what other tricks her Skitty, Delilah, had in store for her. I mean, she could use Ember, for fuck's sake! Maybe she could use, like, bubblebeam or something. 'Cause she couldn't leave Petal all on her own, the poor Bulbasaur. And Willow was a Pidgey, a Normal/Flying type. No good against Rock types. Poison types weren't too great either, so Queenie was out of the question. Hope saw the gym leader at the other end of the room. But she also saw two trainers barring the psychic's way to her.

Hope walked toward them, head high, in long, confident strides. But it didn't look all that great, because she was shorter than everyone in the room. But she doesn't let that thought bring her down. This was her show. She was gonna beat the Elite Four, then she'd beat the Pokemon Master and be the greatest Pokemon Trainer the world had ever seen. She'd be better than Ash!

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" one of the two trainers that blocked Hope's way stopped her. She knew that the gym leader saw her, as she was looking at her curiously. Hope wouldn't look like a fool in front of her. She wanted her to know she was a formidable opponent. Hope turned to the challenger.

"Yes?"

"You think you can just walk up and face the gym leader without having a few obstacles? You're quite the amateur."

"What, are you saying you wish to test me with a battle?"

"That's right! We'll see if you are good enough to challenge her. Geodude, go!" he released the Rock type. Geodude was a rock with a face and arms. No legs.

"Alright then, you asked for it. "Petal!" Hope threw her fabulous red and white ordinary Pokeball, and in a flash, there was her Grass type.

"Go, Sand Attack!"

"Dodge it! Quick, Razor Leaf!" And with that done, his Geodude fainted in one hit.

"Geodude! Hmm… maybe You're better than I thought. Good luck." The boy returned his Pokemon, and Hope continued, with Petal at her side.

"Hold it!" the other Trainer stopped her. He looked an awful lot like the kid from before. Hope assumed he was the other one's older brother. "Your defeat against my little brother was pure fluke. You'll never beat me." And, she was right.

"We'll see." Petal prepared to go.

"Alright, Tackle!"

"Razor Leaf!" This guy traded speed for power in his Pokemon, so Petal beat him to the chase. And again, Hope got a one-hit KO.

"M-maybe I was wrong… It doesn't matter though. You'll never beat Ruby!"

"Oh, won't I? Just watch me." Hope walked toward the final battle. In the total five minutes it took her to get there, she was thinking of having a nap. Usually a gym leader was WAY better than their sidekicks, but still. That was way too easy.

xXxXxXxXx

"Welcome, trainer. I saw you as soon as you walked through the door. I also saw you battle my comrades. And for your easy win against them… I'm going to kick your ass."

Ruby the Pewter City gym leader was an aristocrat with a bad mouth. She actually came from Celadon City. Aristocrats from there were bad, but they were nothing compared to the Lavender Town ones. Anyways, back to the battle.

"Is that so? Petal, let's finish this." Hope and Petal got ready.

"Geodude!" Ruby released the rock. "Go, Tackle!" The Geodude charged Petal.

"Petal, dodge it, then Vine Whip!" Hope called. The Pokemon jumped to the side, ten used the attack. The vines grabbed the Geodude's wrists and hurled it into the wall. When the dust cleared, its eyes were rolled back into it's head.

"Return, Geodude. So you've passed the first test. But I was playing with you, bitch. Time for you to go crying home to mommy. Onyx!" Ruby took back her Geodude and released the enormous Rock-Type Pokemon. Onyx was a giant snake made of boulders.

Petal, watch yourself on this one!" Hope called to her dino.

"Onyx, Rock Throw!" A boulder came off of the Onyx's tail, but Petal jumped out of the way.

"Yes!" Hope cried. But then she remembered that most Pokemon that use Rock throw take rocks from the ground and meld them into a boulder. But Onyx takes them from it's own body, meaning they can control it. But she remembered too late.

The rock flew up into the airborne Bulbasaur and it crashed through the roof, letting down a pillar of sunlight. The rock and the Pokemon came back down, and Onyx's tail piece returned to it. Petal got back up shakily. But she seemed to be getting stronger. There was a golden sparkly shine at the top of her bulb. Hope knew what it was immediately. The most powerful Grass-Type attack out there.

"Petal, Solarbeam!" Hope cried. Petal bent over, aiming it's attack right at the opponent Pokemon's head, and released it. A pillar of golden light shot out and lightning speed and rammed full force into Ruby's Onyx. The creature fell, and Ruby followed.

"No! How can this be?" the gym leader cried.

"It can be simply because I beat you, Ruby. You aristocrats… Your poor Onyx was pre-trained before you got it, wasn't it? It lost it's original trainer and was given to you. By now it's probably too sad to fight at it's full potential. Let it free. Go catch your own. I hear there's an outbreak of them on Mt. Moon."

"Wh-What do you know about aristocrats, country bum?!"

"I know that they get pre-trained Pokemon to keep them safe on their journeys. And I know that they think an adventure is all flowers and fields, and that they think danger is getting a scraped knee, or losing a Pokemon battle. But listen closely. I have trained with my hardass uncle since I was three, and do you know what he did to show me what danger was? He dunked me in ocean water during the winter, when there were chunks of ice in it, and left me there to tread water. And just when I was getting used to it, he pulled me out and buried me in snow. That process repeated for a week until nothing made me cold."

"You… You should've died doing stuff like that!"

"I should've, but I didn't. And if I had the choice to go back in time, I'd do it over again."

xXxXxXxXx

So Hope left the gym, Boulder Badge safely tucked away in her bag. She watched Ruby run towards Mt. Moon, off to catch her own Pokemon.

"_You really did that girl good, Hope."_ Delilah said from Hope's side.

"Yeah."

"_So, we're headed to Mt. Moon too, right? So we can go to Cerulean City and get the Cascade Badge?"_

"Yeah." And with that, the two turned toward the mountain, confident and proud, and excited for their next gym battle.

**A/N: And that's chapter 4! For those of you readers who are fans of the ever-growing Legend of Zelda series, I have a new story out called Triforce Cadets: Skyward Sword. It follows three teens that travel around to save Hyrule. There's only one chapter up right now, but still, give it a try! Also, Heroes Born and Made, Zeia's Story is still hanging around, so check that out too. Don't worry, I've been bugging misstresssasori to get her third chapter up. Thank you for reading and please review or else Ruby will sing Baby by Justin Bieber in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, readers. It's lynzylu and here we are with Chapter 5! I know it's been ALL of winter break, but I don't have a working computer at home, so I use one at school. In?this chapter we follow Hope across Mt. Moon on her way to Cerulean City. Just a nice stroll along the path and she's there, right? Find out in this thrilling chapter of Heroes Born and Made!**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**Battle for the Moon!  
**

Hope stepped up onto another rock on the outer of Mt. Moon. It was a bit of a trek to the entrance, but Hope knew it was worth it. Delilah was resting on her shoulder, with little snores. Hope couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. But she pushed the thought away, and kept climbing. Soon, she reached the entrance.

'Del, it's time to wake up. We're here." Hope nudged the Skitty gently. The cat yawned, jumped down, and stretched.

_"Talk about a cat nap. I dreamt of a nice Rattata I was having for __lunch. It was stuffed with Pecha Berries. Yum!"_ The kitten said.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice sleep. You ready to do some spelunking?"

_"This technically isn't spelunking, because there's a set path we're __following. We're not doing any exploring."_

"Oh hush. What do you know about spelunking?"

_"More than you, clearly."_

"Oh, shut up, smartass. C'mon, let's just go in already." The two entered. And they were caught by surprise.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ha! I've got you now, stupid girl!" it was the Team Rocket grunt Maverick from Viridian City! He pulled Hope into a full nelson.

"Is that so?" Hope ripped out from his grasp, catching him bysurprise. "Delilah, Ember!" The kitten shot out fireballs from her mouth and burned the grunt severely.

"Okay, how does she do that?!" Maverick yelled.

"Beats me. How should I know?" Hope smirked.

"You're her trainer!"

"I haven't even had her for a day. I was going to stay at the inn at Cerulean, but now I might not make it because of you! I just want to go on my journey like a regular kid, so could you please just mind your own damn business, and stay the hell outta mine?"

"I'm afraid the leader's orders say I can't do that."

"Oh, we'll that's too bad. I'm leaving. Goodbye." Hope turned, only to be stopped by a squad of other grunts. She looked at them casually as Delilah slipped through them unnoticed, then did a ball frontflip over them and continued walking.

"Don't just stand there! The boss wants her taken prisoner!" Maverick yelled. "Go, Zubat!" He released the blind creature. Hope stopped.

xXxXxXxXx

"So it's a battle you're after, is it? Well then, you're starting to speak my language. Lets go, Maverick!" She spun on her heels and faced him. The squad stepped aside for their battle.

"Yes, a battle is what I'm after. We'll settle this like civilized human beings. Ready Zubat?" Maverick said. The Zubat sent out a sound wave at Hope, getting a good look at her.

"Zubat is a Poison-type, right. Well, I think I'll fight poison with poison. Lets rock this mountain, Queenie!" Hope pulled out a Pokeball from her bag and threw it, revealing the little Nidoran.

"You are aware that the saying is 'fight fire with fire' right?" Maverick cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I modified it to fit the situation. Plus I don't have a Fire-type yet. Anyways, Queenie, Poison Sting!" A shell of Queenie's horn came off and shot towards the Zubat.

"Zubat, dodge it!" But it was too late. The horn hit dead on. But the Zubat remained airborne.

"Is that all you've got? Zubat, Supersonic!" The Zubat let out a high pitched noise. Queenie squealed, and started to wobble around, confused.

"Queenie! Argh, okay! Horn Drill!" Queenie's horn started to spin rapidly, and she charged. But she seemed to forget that her opponent was in the air, so she headed straight for...

"OW! What was that for you rotten little shit?!" Maverick yelled as the horn dug into his shin. Queenie stumbled away, then shook her head, clearing her confusion.

"Queenie, Fury Attack!" Hope called. Queenie jumped at Maverick's Zubat with lightning speed, piercing it with her horn. She landed, spun with incredible speed, and jumped again. This process repeated several times. Finally, the Zubat fell, unconscious.

"Zubat?! But how...?" Maverick returned his Zubat to its Pokeball and looked carefully at Hope.

"Great job, Queenie! Return now." Hope returned her Nidoran and Delilah hopped on her shoulder. "I won, Maverick. So get outta here." She ordered.

"You won this round, girl. But next time it won't be so easy." And Team Rocket left.

xXxXxXxXx

_"Good one, Hope! You sure showed them who's boss!"_ Delilah said happily.

"Yeah." Suddenly, something shiny caught Hope's eye. "What's that?" She wondered aloud. She went over and found a hole. And that hole was full of Moon Stones!

_"What the hell?! What's with all the Moon Stones?! Aren't they supposed to be like, super rare or something?"_ Delilah asked.

"Yeah, they are. But this hole has a bunch! Team Rocket must have been collecting them and stored them here." Hope replied.

_"Should we take them with us?"_

"Yeah. Not only will they be useful for our journey, but taking them will make sure Team Rocket doesn't use them for their sinister plans." So Hope took off her bag and opened the biggest pouch. Then she took handfuls of the mysterious stones and put them in. She noticed something strange.

_"Hope, why'd you stop? We have to get them before Team Rocket remembers they're still here!"_ Delilah said.

"It's my bag. I should be seeing it fill up, but it's not. I think it works like a Pokeball, shrinking things to make them fit better. But you're right." So Hope continued. Then after she finally had them all, she counted 26 Moon Stones that Team Rocket had collected. "26? Wow, that's a lot. I don't think we'll need that many at all in our journey, even if I catch all of the Moon Stone evolutionary Pokemon in the world!" Hope said.

_"Maybe we can use them to help other people evolve their Pokemon?"_ Delilah suggested.

"Yeah. Anyways, lets head to Cerulean City." Hope started walking down the path.

xXxXxXxXx

_"Hey, do you figure we'll see Blaze again?"_ Delilah asked when they exited the cave. Ahead, they could see Cerulean City bathed in twilight.

"I don't know, Del. I don't know." Hope began walking toward their next destination to get a good night's rest and prepare for her gym battle the next day. Her head was held high and proud, but her mind was clouded with thoughts. What was Team Rocket trying to do with the Moon Stones? What would her next gym battle be like against Misty's granddaughter, River? And WOULD our heroine meet the mysterious Blaze again? Find out in the next chapter of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story!

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I even did an authentic ending for it. In the next chapter, Hope will go to the Cerulean City gym... Or will she? Stayed tuned for the next chapter. Also, go check out Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story. misstresssasori and I will be co-authoring Heroes Born and Made after a while, so you'll be able to see the story through both the girls' perspectives! So go find out what Zeia's up to and don't forget to review, please! Also, anyone who noticed the reference I made to a song in chapter, if you review either the name of the song or the artist I'll go and review one of your stories!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uh-oh guys. I had inspiration to do something else with this chapter other than Hope's gym battle. Get ready for some excitement with the baddies! Here it is, chapter 6 of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story!**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**Team Rocket Strikes Back!**

The girl in pink PJs stretched. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and pink fuzzy pants. Her Skitty slept at the end of the bed, looking very content. The girl got out of bed and prepared breakfast for herself and all four of her Pokemon. She was pumped for her gym battle today.

"Del, time to wake up. We've got a gym battle today!" Hope gently shook Delilah awake. The cat yawned.

"_Morning Hope. Is it time for breakfast?"_ Delilah raised up on her hind legs and put her front paws on Hope's legs..

"Yes it is." Hope reached into her bag and pulled out three Pokeballs. "Petal, Willow, Queenie! Breakfast!" She threw them into the air and in a flash, out came her Bulbasaur, Pidgey, and female Nidoran. They stretched and headed to the food bowls. Hope sat at the table and ate the bacon she made for herself.

"_Hey, Hope? What's the Cerulean Gym like?"_ Delilah asked. But before Hope could answer, Petal butted in.

"_It's a Water-type gym. A bunch of water bound dummies with liquids for brains."_ She retorted.

"Basically, yeah. I wouldn't have said it so harshly, but yeah. It's a Water based gym. It's mostly a swimming pool though. There's two of them. One for the synchronized swimming performances, and one for the gym battles. The gym battle one is smaller, and it's got floating platforms in it." Hope confirmed.

"_Cool. Of course, someone like me wouldn't even need those platforms." _Willow said.

"_I think that's the point. It's Water-type gym. The Water-types don't need them either. In fact, for land Pokemon like us, they'd have the advantage. They could knock the platform out from underneath us." _Queenie said.

"That's actually right, Queenie. A gym is made to give the gym leader the advantage, so the battle proves as a test for the challenger. If you can beat the gym leader at their own game, you deserve to move on in the world of Pokemon Trainers." Hope said through a mouthful of bacon. She knew her mother's spirit was probably frowning at her for it though. Hope didn't like aristocrats much, but she did love her mother.

Alaina Canzion was an only child aristocrat who fell in love with a peasant boy. She married him behind her parents' back and went to live with him in the country. She taught Hope proper manners before she died, and Hope stuck to them. But she was in a hurry to get to her gym battle! _Sorry Mom…_ Hope thought an apology as she washed, dried, and put away the dishes. Then she quickly got dressed, returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs (Except Delilah, who jumped onto her shoulder) and ran out of the inn.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wait, I just thought of something. I have no idea where the gym is!" Hope said to Delilah as they stood on the street.

"Then maybe I can help again." A voice said from behind. Hope recognized that voice. _Could it be? _She turned around, and it was!

"Blaze!" Hope cried, seeing the experienced Pokemon Trainer. The larger teen smiled.

"Nice to see you again. Looks like you need a hand." He said.

"Yes, I do. You wouldn't happen to know where the Cerulean City gym is, would you?" Hope pleaded.

"You're in luck, young Hope. Because indeed I do. But from what I saw, I don't think you want to go there." Blaze looked grave.

"Why not? What's happening?"

"It's Team Rocket. They've taken over the gym and are using it as a base! They've got flags everywhere! The situation is going nowhere. Even I can't get through. If only this egg would hatch…" Blaze looked down at it.

"Hmm… Wait, isn't the roof of the lobby a window?" Hope had a lightbulb moment.

"Yes, why? What are you thinking, Hope?"

"Willow is a bird. She could fly up and use Airborne Peck to smash it!" Hope grinned and pulled out Willow's Pokeball.

"You know, that just might work. Then we could borrow a ladder and get in from the ceiling to take out Team Rocket!" Blaze grinned back.

"Or we could just jump onto the roof. The glass is thick, that's why we need Willow's special technique." Hope stared at him as if it was obvious.

"Well, maybe you can Hope, but I know I can't jump that height. I'll need a ladder."

"Whatever floats your boat, Blaze." So they headed off, with Willow flying above their heads.

xXxXxXxXx

When the two reached the gym, Hope understood what Blaze was talking about. The building was under tight security. They had to hide in some forestry off to the side just to get a good look. The big red R that was Team Rocket's logo was everywhere!

"Okay, Willow. You have to fly up really high, then use Airborne Peck to smash the glass part of the roof. Okay?" Hope explained.

"_You got it, Hope. I'll be right back."_ And Willow left. They waited, and soon they saw a shadow of the tiny bird shooting down. They heard a crash as the glass shattered and it flew everywhere! Willow flew back, and Hope returned her. She raced toward the building that was now almost unguarded, and leapt with all her might. She easily cleared the one-story building that was the size of a three-story one, and fell right through the window. She caught attention of many grunts.

"Oh crap." She said. Then she ran down the closest hallway with incredible speed. She ended up at two double doors, and pushed them open.

xXxXxXxXx

Through the double doors was the main area for the base. The gym battle room. All the tech and stolen Pokemon as well as hostages were here. And at a giant computer, sat Maverick talking to someone on a small screen at the keyboard.

"So you have taken Cerulean City Gym, have you? Good. What of the hero?" A strange voice said form the screen.

"Lady Hope has yet to appear, but she surely will soon. She is after her gym battle after all." Maverick replied.

"Of course. And the Pokemon Master?"

"He has not arrived yet either. But he did attack the outside guards." _Pokemon Master? The Pokemon Master is in the city?!_ Hope thought in shock.

"Take care of him first when he arrives. I don't care if you kill him, just put him out of commission. I don't want the Elite Four in my way, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. We'll make certain of that."

"Good. Now, I want you to find and capture the gym leader, River. Go Maverick. Do not fail me again like you did with the Moon Stones. Our Pokemon now have to wait to evolve because of that." Hope heard a click, then Maverick sighed and turned around. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head at the sight of Hope chillin' at the edge of the pool.

"'Sup? Was that the big boss man who won't let me journey in peace? Too bad I couldn't talk to him. I would've given him the earful of his life. And I guess you got in trouble because I took the Moon Stones, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. They're better off with me anyways, though. Once Delilah gets a little stronger, I'll use one on her. As for the rest, I don't know." Hope said.

"What in the—How did you get here?!" Maverick yelped.

"Airborne Peck is an effective glass-shattering tool. I came in through the lobby roof, and just happened to run down the right hallways. And look at what I found. Most of this technological stuff was made by Team Plasma in Unova, right? Pretty impressive, I'll admit. So do we need to battle this out again, or will you just leave?" Hope smirked at the grunt.

"Unfortunately, I can't just leave. So you'll have to try and beat me." Maverick returned the smirk.

"Let's go then." Hope stood and jumped onto one of the platforms. Maverick did the same.

"Alright. Poliwag, let's go!" Maverick threw a Pokeball with a black top, white bottom, and red R on it. In a dark flash, there was the Poliwag. It looked really stressed out and upset.

"What's that Pokeball?" Hope asked.

"It's called a Rocket Ball. It instantly captures any Pokemon, even ones already owned by other people."

"What? Can't only Shadow Pokemon be stolen with the Snag Machine that the Hoenn scientists made?" Hope was taken aback.

"That's how it used to be, but ever since the ability to create Shadow Pokemon as well as the Snag Machine were lost along with the Orre Region sinking, Team Plasma discovered a way to replicate it, but with ALL Pokemon!" Maverick laughed.

"I'm not even gonna waste my time. Petal, I choose you!" Hope pulled out the Bulbasaur's Pokeball and threw it.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Petal said.

"Poliwag, Bubble!" Mavrick ordered. The Poliwag jumped up, and bubbles moved quickly towards Petal.

"Petal, dodge it, then use Razor Leaf!" Hope cried. Petal jumped to dodge, then after landing, released sharp leaves from her bulb. They flew directly at Poliwag. Poolliwag fell into the water, KOd.

"Poliwag, return! Go, Starmie!" Maverick threw another Rocket Ball, and out came the purple Sea Star Pokemon. "Water Gun!" Water from Starmie's jewel flew extra fast at Petal and slammed into her. Hard. Petal flew and crashed into the wall.

"Petal!" Hope screamed. Petal landed and scrunched up in pain. Suddenly, something strange happened. Petal began to shine, and change shape. And when the light faded, she'd changed completely!

xXxXxXxXx

"Petal? You're… You're an Ivysaur!" Hope exclaimed. Maverick froze.

"Ivysaur!" The new Ivysaur said. Then she jumped back onto the platform. _"Hope, let me try something, please."_ She said to Hope. Her voice had deepened significantly.

"Go for it." Hope replied. Petal released a LOT of leaves. Far more than what is needed for Razor Leaf. Petal began to sway in a circular motion, and the leaves followed. Eventually, it had become a tornado, with it's base at Petal's closed flower.

"No way… It can't be…" Maverick couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"It is! Petal, Leaf Tornado!" Hope called. Petal lurched forward, and the tornado left her, going straight at Starmie. It caught it up and the leaves cut it until it fainted. The tornado stopped, and the leaves returned to where they came from. One leaf strayed and cut the Rocket Ball that held Starmie in half, then returned.

"Starmie!" A voice called. From the bleachers, a black-haired girl about Hope's age hopped down onto the platform Starmie was on and picked it up.

"You're River, the gym leader!" Hope gasped.

"All Team Rocket members, retreat. I repeat, all Team Rocket members, flee the building and go back to main base." Maverick said into his watch. But just then, the double doors, burst open, and there was Blaze.

"Alright, Team Rocket scum! Get outta here before I kick your ass!" He bellowed. But there was no one from Team Rocket to bellow at. Maverick, as well as all the technology, had disappeared!

"Blaze, thank goodness. I'm glad you're here and all, but you missed out." Hope said.

"Aw, you beat them for me? You suck, Hope!" he whined.

"Your name is Hope?" River, the gym leader, asked.

"Yeah, why?" The psychic replied.

"Thank you so much for saving this place! You fought well, and I cannot thank you enough! But I imagine you had come for a gym battle, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you are worthy. Here, take this." River reached into her pocket and took out a badge in the shape of a blue waterdrop. The Cascade Badge!

"Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Yes, please. Take it. You've earned it." River put it in her hand.

"Thanks." Hope said.

xXxXxXxXx

"Goodbye, River! Goodbye, Blaze! See you later!" Hope yelled as she ran off.

"Goodbye, Hope!" The boy and gym leader called in unison.

Hope ran toward the edge of town until a building caught her eye. Inside, there were people her age in a familiar uniform training with Growlithes. Hope took, a step toward it, read the sign on the window, and walked toward the door.

**A/N: Uh-oh, cliff hanger! What is this building that Hope is entering? What will she do? What kind of people and Pokemon will she meet? Find out in the next chapter of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So now we find out what's so interesting about the building Hope found! This chapter has almost (Note: ALMOST) nothing to do with the storyline. It's a filler chapter I felt like doing for fun! It'll probably be long, so get ready. Here it is, my first filler chapter, chapter 7 of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story!**

**Heroes Born and Made  
**

**The Hero Rises**

**Stop, in the Name of Justice!**

Hope pushed open the door to the building, and found someone at the front desk.

"Umm, excuse me. Is that signup still available?" Hope asked.

"Why, yes! And you have perfect timing. A new class of rookies starts today!" the lady said.

"Really? That's great!" Hope said.

"Yes, it is. Now, may I see some identification please?"

"Ah, yes. Here." Hope handed the lady her Trainer Card.

"Hope Canzion, hmm? Well, I'd like to welcome you, Miss Canzion, to Police Training!"

xXxXxXxXx

Hope got into her new uniform and read her instructions. The instructions were to get changed, which she did, and meet in the gymnasium. Also, all of her Pokemon needed to stay in the barracks, which was where she would be sleeping with several other girls.

"Del, you need to stay here and guard the others while they're in their Pokeballs, okay?" Hope told her Skitty, Delilah.

"_You can count on me, Hope!"_ Delilah replied. Reassured that her Pokemon were safe with Delilah, Hope set out to find the gym. Then she stopped. She turned to look at a wall and found a map of the building.

"Well, that's convenient." Hope thought aloud. She examined it, and after a while, located the gym. She set out down the first hallway that lead to it.

After about ten minutes, Hope realized that she still hadn't reached the gym. She looked around for another map, but failed to find one.

"Aw, man! How come I can never figure out where I'm going?!" Hope yelled. She suddenly heard the sound of a small crowd, and ran towards it. And finally, she found the gym. She quietly pushed open the door, and sat beside some dark haired boy, relieved to know she had come right on time.

xXxXxXxXx

"Welcome, everyone, to Police Training! Although these numbers are smaller than usual, we will still give you all we have to offer!" The Cerulean City Officer Jenny announced. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"This is gonna be great, huh?" The dark haired boy next to Hope said. The voice sounded a little familiar, but Hope shook it off, keeping her eyes on Officer Jenny, who was just going off about the history of the Kanto Region Police Force.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. I can't wait to start!" Hope was getting anxious.

"Hope? Is that you?" The boy asked. Hope looked, and staring back at her was a very familiar face.

"Bradley!" Hope gasped.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"I should be asking you the same thing! Wow, it's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too. How's your Bulbasaur and your Skitty. And what kind of Pokemon have you caught? He fired questions at her.

"Well, my Skitty is fine. She can use Ember for some crazy reason. My Bulbasaur is an Ivysaur now. And I've caught Pidgey and a girl Nidoran." Hope answered.

"Wow, that's amazing. Charmander is a Charmeleon now, and Pidgey is a Pidgeotto. I caught a Weedle and a Zubat. Oh, and you're not the only one with a Hoenn Pokemon anymore. I found him on Mt. Moon and I nicknamed him Derek. He's a Poochyena." Bradley puffed out his chest proudly. Then Officer Jenny raised her voice. The kids looked.

"I know the history stuff is boring, but now you have to listen up! You will begin your training after lunch. There is an officer coming around with Police Balls for you. After lunch, you will meet outside at the field, and wait for further instructions! Do NOT open the Pokeballs beforehand! Now go for lunch!" The kids dispersed after getting their Police Balls, which had a fire design on top and a whit bottom, and Bradley stayed with Hope. They made their way to the mess hall, got their lunches, and sat down with each other.

"What do you figure is in the Police Balls?" Hope asked.

"I have two ideas. One, it's empty. Or two, it's got a Growlithe in it." Bradley replied.

"I agree. It has to be one of those. Hey, this food is really good!" Hope exclaimed after taking a bite. Bradley took a bite of the meat.

"It really is! So if it is a Growlithe, what do you figure they'll make us do?"

"They'll make us train with it, of course. But it'll kinda be sad if we have to give them back after. Everyone knows that people from Pallet Town have special connections to Pokemon. We get really attached. It's hard to let them go." Hope explained.

"Yeah. It'll be tough. Just thinking of giving up any of my Pokemon makes me nauseous." Bradley held his stomach to emphasize the point.

"Me too. It would just be WRONG." After that they stopped talking to finish their lunch. They talked about random stuff while they brought their trays to the counter and headed outside. In the field, they saw Officer Jenny waiting. After all the teens showed up, she began to speak. She took attendance, and after seeing that everyone was here, she began.

xXxXxXxXx

"Welcome, again. Earlier, you received Police Balls. Please raise them up." Everyone did. "Good, now you may open them in any manner you please." All the non-trainers pushed the button, while all the trainers threw theirs. In several flashes, there were Growlithes all over the place!

"Hey, whaddaya know? We were right." Bradley whispered to Hope. They noticed that their Growlithes were the smallest. Another officer appeared next to Jenny.

"Would the trainees with the smallest of the Growlithes come with me, please?" he called. Hope and Bradley went up to the front with their new friends on their heels. They entered the gymnasium again.

"What's up?' Bradley asked.

"I need to warn you that these two Growlithe are the youngest of the bunch. They hatched just a few days ago, and won't listen as well as the rest. There's no official training today, but these passes will let you into any training area at any time, even in the middle of the night, in case you need to do some extra training." He handed them cards.

"Okay. So then what are we doing today?" Hope asked.

"Today you get to know the building, your officers, and your Growlithes. You can nickname them if you want, as well." The officer replied.

"Okay, sounds great. I'd like to start training immediately." Hope said.

"Go for it. The training areas are just down the hall in a room to the left. It's got a bunch of different rooms in it." So the two left while the officer went back outside to tell Officer Jenny what was going on. They found the room rather quickly.

xXxXxXxXx

"I think we should start with the obstacle course. We should work with the Pokemon before getting them to do stuff on their own." Hope said as she sent out a wave to Delilah. _"How are things, Del?"_

"_Boring. How about you?" _Delilah replied.

_Well, we've got a new friend. It's a Growlithe."_

"Hey, my Growlithe is a girl!" Bradley's voice brought Hope back.

"Oh?" She examined her own. "Well mine's a guy." She confirmed.

"You gonna name him?" Bradley asked.

"Yes. His name is Ryder."

"Ryder, huh? Mine will be Rylie, then. I think their siblings too. Look at how similar they are." Of course, only someone from Pallet Town could so easily find the differences between one Growlithe with the rest of them. But these two Growlithe were completely identical.

"Twins. They have to be." Hope said.

"Yeah. Anyways, on with the obstacle course!" So they entered the room.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow." Hope sighed. There was wall jumping, under-overs, a big net for climbing, rope walk, an army crawl station, stairs, log jumping (you jump from log to log) dodging, and a final jump somersault thingy.

"Wow, indeed. I've never seen anything like it!" Bradley replied. "It'll be tough."

"I know of something that'll make it tougher." Hope looked at him.

"What is it?" Hope pulled the cube out of her pocket and went into the first room. She looked around. _Yep, this room's big enough._ She threw the cube and in a flash, there was her uncle's training gym.

"I don't get it." Bradley said blandly.

"Wait here, then." Hope entered. Everything was the same. The diving pool, the diving board, the weights, her own obstacle course, the Pokemon food, and the restraints. She picked up four. Two styled for Growlithes, properly sized, and two for them, again properly sized, with Hope's being her next level of difficulty. She exited again.

"What are those?" Bradley asked at seeing the restraints.

"They're restraints. They push our muscles to the limit by forcing us into a ball. In order to stay proper, you have to fight it. I'm giving you all beginner level ones. I'm on an expert level, so I'm using that one." Hope explained.

"What are the different levels?" Bradley wondered aloud.

"There's beginner, easy, medium, average, difficult, hard, expert, master, impossible, which isn't actually impossible, it just seems that way to those who haven't used it, and Atlas." Hope said.

"Why's it called Atlas?" Bradley asked.

"Because my uncle said once that there was a Titan named Atlas, and he had to hold up a whole world on his shoulders." Hope replied.

"Wow. It must be really tough then."

"It probably is. I haven't dared to touch one yet, though. Anyways, put this on. I'll put these on the Pokemon." Hope set to work properly putting the restraints on Ryder and Rylie, then helped Bradley with his. Hope put on hers after, and looked at the others. She almost laughed. They looked like they were dying!

"You guys okay?" She asked. The two Growlithes barked.

"Yeah… I'm good…" Bradley wheezed.

"Well alright then. Let's get to it!" Hope shrunk the gym and put it back in her pocket as the watched her friends walk stiff-limbed to the obstacle course. She couldn't hold back a giggle at how silly they looked. She entered the obstacle course room as well.

"Maybe you should put on a master level one…" Bradley told Hope.

"I can't. I haven't mastered this level yet. Believe me, it's tough for me too. This thing is trying to force me to curl up into a ball. Once I can't feel the strain, THEN I move on to the next level."

"Oh, okay. Alright, ready, set, GO!" And all four took off.

xXxXxXxXx

"Wow, that was rough. Let's do it again tomorrow, okay?" Bradley said as the four walked back to the sleeping quarters.

"Okay, sounds good. What do you guys think?" Hope looked at their new friends. They both barked at the same time. Rylie's bark was just a LITTLE higher pitched than Ryder's.

"Alright! Well, see you tomorrow!" Hope waved to Bradley and Rylie.

"Goodnight. I'll be here to get you in the morning so you don't get lost." Bradley waved back.

"Sounds good!" And she entered her barracks. All seven other girls were sleeping, and so was Delilah. But when Hope crawled into bed with Ryder, she woke up.

"_Hope? Is that you? It's the middle of the night, what took so long?"_ she asked.

"_I've been training. I'd love to bring you with us, you know I would, but I can't. It's against the rules. Oh, and this is Ryder. Say hello to Delilah, Ryder._ Hope replied.

"_Hello. My name is Ryder." _He said.

"_First guy on the team. Welcome, Ryder. My name is Delilah. Nice to meet you." _It was then that Hope realized that all of her Pokemons' minds were connected through her!

_Okay, well go to sleep guys. We're all gonna need it."_ And so Hope snuggled up in her blanket, Delilah went back to sleep, and Ryder circled a spot on the bed, then lied down for the night.

xXxXxXxXx

Hope, Bradley, Ryder and Rylie were all walking toward the mess hall for breakfast when an announcement came on over the P/A.

"Attention all units, Team Rocket is attacking the building in attempts to steal the Growlithes. All units outside to engage. I repeat, all units outside to engage." Hope looked at Bradley, and Bradley looked back. They made a silent agreement and headed for the front door. They burst outside and saw Team Rocket members everywhere! Suddenly, Hope heard a familiar voice in her head.

"_Hope, I'm coming!"_ It was Willow1 The bird flew toward her and flapped in front of her face.

"Willow, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"_I'm here to help! Please let me help."_

"It's not my decision to make, Willow. It's Officer Jenny's."

"_Oh, please Hope. Please?"_

"Fine." Hope sighed. "Willow, Gust!" Hope called. The bird flew up and began beating her wings against the air. The wind created a tiny tornado that flew around sending people and Pokemon alike flying.

"Canzion! What are you doing?!" It was Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny! I'm sorry, it's just that Willow really wants to help, so…" Hope began.

"Don't apologize." She pulled out a megaphone. "All Pokemon Trainers, return to your barracks and collect all your Pokemon to come and help fight!" And what Jenny says, goes. Hope rushed into her barracks.

"Del, get up! We've got a battle to take care of, now! It's Team Rocket again!" At the word "battle" Delilah was up and raring to go. Hope grabbed her Pokeballs and rushed back outside, with Ryder and Delilah right on her heels. As soon as she made it outside, she threw her remaining three Pokeballs into the air, and in a flash, out popped her other Pokemon. "Petal, Leaf Tornado! Willow, Aerial Ace! Queenie, Horn Drill! Ryder, Fire Fang! Delilah, Bubble!" She decided to test out Bubble for Delilah, and it worked! Bubbles shot out of her mouth and headed out towards the enemy.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower! Pidgeotto, Steel Wing! Weedle, Poison Sting! Zubat, Screech! Rylie, Ember! Derek, Bite!" Bradley appeared with his Pokemon and began calling out his own commands. With the help of the other Growlithes, and the Pokemon of the other trainers, Team Rocket was dealt with in no time. The impact was too much for them.

"Yes! We did it!" But Hope suddenly noticed a strange glowing. It was coming from Willow and Weedle! They shined and changed shape. When the light faded, Weedle was a Kakuna, and Willow was a Pidgeotto!

"Willow! You evolved into Pidgeotto!" Hope cried, running up to hug her now much bigger bird.

"Weedle, you're a Kakuna now! One step away from Beedrill!" Bradley picked up the yellow cocoon.

"Well done you too. I'd say you've completed training early." Officer jenny said as she approached.

"What?" Hope asked.

"The way you just came out and commanded your Pokemon like that. That's what a police officer does. Here, give me your trainee cards." The two kids did.

"Now here. These are cards that will show every Police Station around the world that you've completed your training and that you are able to help when it's needed. This will also put in a good name for you if you ever want to become police officers." She handed them two blue cards with their picture and info on them.

"Really? Thanks, Officer Jenny!" Bradley said.

"No worries. Oh and you can keep the uniform too. And the Growlithes of course." Jenny said.

"Fantastic!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Hope! Next time we see each other, we're gonna battle, okay!" Bradley called as he ran towards the Pokemart to stock up. Hope was headed to Saffron City for her next gym battle, just south down Route 5. She couldn't wait to get the Marsh Badge! She knew that Silena, the gym leader, was a psychic like Hope! She thought the two good become good friends. So she set out on her path, ready to go and beat up a fellow psychic's Pokemon and get her next gym badge!

**A/N: There you go, guys. Hope went in for training to become a police officer and got a new Pokemon friend, as well as an evolution. Now she's off to fight the Saffron City gym leader! Stay tuned for that and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, here we go! Hope is on her way to Saffron City for her next gym battle! At least, so she believes. Read as we learn the true nature of the noble class in the Pokemon world, and get a very important plot item.**

**Heroes Born and Made**

**The Hero Rises**

**An Unexpected Detour**

"Here we are, Del! Saffron City! The brightest city in Kanto!" Hope announced grandly.

"_It really is bright, isn't it?"_ Delilah, her Skitty, replied. The people were bustling and chatting in the streets.

"Yes. I hope we don't run into any more of Team Rocket. I'm getting really sick of those guys." Hope said.

"_Me too. They just need to go away."_

"But they won't. They have evil schemes to try and make a reality. Oh well. No point in attacking Saffron City! There are too many people here. And the police force is really strong. I've heard they have an Arcanine with them." Hope stretched. This was where her next gym battle would be, with Silena, a psychic like herself.

"_So where do we go?"_

"I'm not entirely sure, actually. I've got a horrible sense of direction. And even if I found a map, I found out at the police station that I can't read one very well."

"Hold it right there!" A police officer stopped Hope at the entrance to the city.

"Is there a problem, Officer?"

"Yeah. I'm not letting anyone through right now."

"Please, sir. I need to get in there. I'm a Pokemon Trainer. I even have my license and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know the story. You need to get in to battle Silena for the Marsh Badge, right? Well too bad! I'm not letting anyone through until I get something to drink!" The officer complained.

"Why don't you just go into town and get one?" Hope suggested.

"I can't leave my post. Last time one of our officers did that, Team Rocket got in! Luckily our Arcanine took care of them real quick. And besides, I've been wanting to try a Celadon Soda! Apparently they're the best drink in the Kanto Region! So if you go there, and get me one, I'll let you through. Deal?"

xXxXxXxXx

"_Hope, are you sure we should do this? I mean, he's telling us to go out of our way to do him a favour!"_ Delilah informed her trainer. She wasn't happy about the setback.

"Relax, Del. It shouldn't take too long. Besides, there's a gym in Celadon too. The only thing I'm worried about is the nobles. I can't believe that we even _have_ nobles! Ever since Ash retired, it seems we're going back in time to the feudal era! _Nobles_!" Hope was quite upset by them. Ever since she was a baby, the nobles who came to see Pallet Town had done nothing but insult it and its residents. The town was too small, there weren't any roads, there wasn't any WiFi, they didn't use cars, and people were uncivilized country bums. That's what they said.

"_I think it's you who needs to relax there, Hope."_

"I know, but still. They always insulted my home and its residents. They were also jealous of our connection to Pokemon."

"_Well then you just need to show them who's really important in this world."_

"Yeah, you're right. Ever since Ash left, Pallet Town has been bottom rung. It's time that someone took a stand, and if it has to be me, then so be it!" Hope clenched her fists, and spoke with resolution in her voice.

"You're pretty weird, you know that?" Hope almost jumped at the sound of a snotty, high-pitched voice. She looked ahead to see a girl in overly fancy clothing, black hair that had way too much product in it, makeup that made her look like a china doll, and a small handbag.

"So I've been told over a zillion times over. Can I help you?" Hope knew the signature dress and deportment of a noble girl. She looked a little older than Hope. Maybe twelve.

"_Hope, she smells artificial." _Delilah said, crinkling her adorable little nose.

"_That's makeup and hair product you're smelling, Del."_

"_It's gross. You smell much nicer. Like nature."_

"_Thanks."_

"Actually, yes. I believe you can." The girl moved her hand slowly into her bag, thinking that it went unnoticed by the younger girl in pink. But Hope had the eyes of a Braviary, and noticed it instantly. But she feigned lack of knowledge.

"Oh? How?" She asked. The girl pulled out a Pokeball, exactly as Hope had expected.

"By battling me, of course! Persian, Fury Swipes!" The noble threw the Pokeball, and out popped a very old, sad looking Persian. But the Pokemon obeyed just the same.

"Del, Blizzard!" Hope ordered. The Skitty opened her mouth and let loose freezing air just from her spot on her trainer's shoulder. The Persian froze solid.

"Persian! How could you?!" The noble cried.

"This is what a battle is, sweetheart. That happens all the time. Here, take this." Hope threw an Ice Heal at her. The noble barely caught it, then sprayed it all over her Pokemon. The Persian, now freed of its ice prison, was promptly returned to its Pokeball. "I think you need to go catch a Pokemon of your own and don't rely so heavily on that poor old Persian. That's why you got it, isn't it? So you could journey and catch Pokemon on your own?"

"Y-yes, but… I just started my journey today…" She girl muttered, head down. Hope was shocked.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm thirteen."

"Th-_thirteen_?! Why are you just starting your journey _now_?! You should've started three years ago!" Hope asked, bewildered. This was a very new concept for her.

"Maybe things are different for those of the lower class, but for us, our parents tend to get very overprotective of us, and like to hold off on our journey as long as they can. I once knew a boy who didn't start his journey until after he moved out of his parents' home." The telepath was having trouble comprehending this. _Nobles have some weird customs_.

"No kidding. Well, I'll be on my way now." Hope began walking away absentmindedly.

"Wait!" The girl called her back. She pulled an unusual stone from her purse and handed it to Hope.

"What is it?"

"Something I picked up on the road one day. It's a Fire Stone, I think."

"It isn't very hot."

"I know. It's a pretty weird stone for sure. But please, keep it. Who knows, it could be useful one day."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. We nobles really need to get over ourselves. Just because we're of a higher class, doesn't mean we're smarter or better than you. In fact, you lower classmen known more about the world than we do. So thank you. Hopefully one day I'll get to see the Kanto Region in the same way you do." And then, with a smile, the noble girl turned away.

"Hold it." Hope stopped her.

"Yes?"

"If you want to get around and see things like someone from the lower class, you'll have to lose the makeup and the hair product, get a bit more sturdy clothing, no matter how bad it looks, and you'll need an actual bag. There's a place in Cerulean with some pretty good stuff, but you won't be able to get to Saffron until I return from Celadon. So just head there first, okay?" Hope suggested.

"Yes, I will. Thank you very much." And she finally left.

"_You did that girl some real good, Hope."_ Delilah said.

"I know. And maybe one day, more of the upper class will see things the way she does. Who knows, maybe I'll have one as a friend someday." And with that, Hope continued on her way to Celadon City. What challenges await her there? Find out, on the next chapter of Heroes Born and Made: Hope's Story!

**I am **_**so sorry**_** everyone. I just had no inspiration for this story for the longest time. But I've got my rear in gear, and I'm back on track. If you're a Legend of Zelda fan, go check out Triforce Cadets: Skyward Sword! If you're a Walking Dead fan looking for a bit of a new setting of the show, go check out The White Skull: Rise of a Legend, if you're a fan of the ODSTs of the Halo universe, go check out Angels of Reach by Bigfoot02. And finally, for those of you who like this story, go check out its counterpart, Heroes Born and Made: Zeia's Story by misstresssasori! Also, I deleted Soul Eater: Madness is Eternally Black, but I have the chapters saved, and I'll post it back up when I feel ready to get focused on that one. So please, stay tuned and please review or else you'll get arrested by that annoyingly whiny cop back in Saffron City! Check ya'll later.**


End file.
